Technical Field
The present application relates to a control apparatus of a vehicle for controlling an acceleration including a deceleration of an own vehicle to cause the own vehicle to travel following a preceding vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
A control apparatus of a vehicle that controls an acceleration of an own vehicle to cause the own vehicle to travel following a preceding vehicle is described in JP 2015-51716 A. This control apparatus (hereinafter, will be referred to as “the related art apparatus”) is configured to acquire a distance between the own vehicle and the preceding vehicle as an inter-vehicle distance and a traveling speed of the own vehicle as an own vehicle speed using sensors of the own vehicle and acquire a requested acceleration information of the preceding vehicle from the preceding vehicle through a wireless communication.
The related art apparatus acquires an inter-vehicle time by dividing the acquired inter-vehicle distance by the acquired own vehicle speed and calculates a feedback requested acceleration which is an acceleration of the own vehicle requested for making the inter-vehicle time correspond to a target inter-vehicle time corresponding to a target value of the inter-vehicle time on the basis of a difference between the inter-vehicle time and the target inter-vehicle time. Further, the related art apparatus calculates a feedforward requested acceleration which is an acceleration of the own vehicle requested for causing the own vehicle to travel following the preceding vehicle on the basis of the acquired requested acceleration information of the preceding vehicle.
Lastly, the related art apparatus sets a total value of the feedback and feedforward requested accelerations as a requested acceleration of the own vehicle and accelerates or decelerates the own vehicle to achieve the requested acceleration.